Brothers
by reidequalslover
Summary: Better him then Charlie
1. Chapter One

Don sighed. One more hour till school was over. The bell rang and Don got to his feet and headed to his last class of Friday, math. Not only did he hate math, his younger, genius brother, who may he add was 5 years younger, was in the class with him. Don sighed again as he entered the classroom. He sat down at his normal seat in the very back of the classroom and waited to be joined by his friends.

* * *

Class started and Don looked around. Where was Charlie? He was never late for math. He sat up straighter, looking around again and began to get worried. He quickly asked the teacher if he could go to the washroom, and set off in a search for Charlie.

* * *

Don found him 5 mins later surrounded by older kids. Don leapt forward putting himself between Charlie and the gang leader. " Is there a problem here Ben?"

"No problem at all Eppes" Ben sneered.

Don's hands curled into fists " Charlie go to class now"

Charlie looked at Don with fear in his eyes " I don't want to"

"Charlie go"

Ben laughed. " Eppes you know, we are going to just get him later."

Don saw red and took a step forward but was quickly grabbed by some other guys.

" What do I need to do to make you leave him alone Ben?"

Ben smiled. " How about this..."

* * *

Don was walking Charlie home when he turned to Don and said, " Why do you look so nervous? Are you ok?"

Don didn't answer and quickened his pace stopping when they came infront of their house.

" Charlie I'm going out. Don't leave the house and if I'm not back by the time mom and dad come home..."

send for an ambulance Don thought,

" Tell them I'll be home within the hour ok?"

Charlie smiled and walked inside.

Don slowly turned and headed back to the school.


	2. Chapter Two

Alright guys you all know the drill. Any characters you don't recognize, i own but i don't mind anyone using them. umm... I don't own anyone else... otherwise i'm Whump Don wayy more hehe.

* * *

Don walked as slow as he could back to the school wondering what he was thinking. As he arrived he saw Ben and his gang waiting for him. Don walked over to them and said " Alright I'm here. Before this happens I want you to know a thing. If you tell anyone why I did this, you will regret it alright? I will press charges or something. You are not to tell anyone I took a shitload of beatings just to protect my brother otherwise I swear to God I will get you back. I also won't fight back but if you touch Charlie after this I won't hold back so help me God."

" Deal Eppes.""

Don was met with a punch in the face that could have knocked his teeth out. Another one for sure broke his long, slender nose. A quick kick to the stomach dropped him to his knees as he tried to breath. A blow to his ribs had him on the floor gasping Looking up he saw a gang member , Ralph he thought his name was, with a baseball bat. " Damn" was all Don could think before he got a blow to the back of his head and his world went black.

* * *

Don awoke to a world of pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. He tried to sit up but quickly fell back on his face as the world tilted and his stomach rebelled and he threw up. He slowly made it to his feet and almost fell on his butt. He steadied himself and looked down and almost fell again. He was covered in blood, all his own. Everything he could see on himself was bleeding except for his knuckles.

" How the hell am I going to explain this to mom?"

* * *

As Don neared his house, he was thrilled to notice his parents and brother were all already inside, eating. If they had been outside waiting, this would have been hard to explain. He slowly walked up the steps, opened the door and walked inside.

"Don?"

" Yes dad?"

" Come here. We started eating without you so hurry up."

Don's stomach didn't like the throught of food very much and he almost threw up right there and then.  
" No thanks Dad " he managed to choke out before running up the stairs, well if one could call it running. Lets just say he got up there as fast as his injured body could take him. As he neared the bath room he heard his dad calling for him but he slammed the door shut and turned on the water as fast as he could.

* * *

" That was wierd. Donnie never passes up the chance for steak. Do you think he's sick baby?"  
Margret looked at Alan. " No I don't. Its probably just some 16 year old hormonal thing... right?"

* * *

Don was hurting. The shower to wash off all the blood could not have been the smartest thing to do and now he was really regreting it. he quickly "scrubbed" all the blood he could see off and noticed that his nose was broken. " Damn thats going to be bad... black eyes.. hard to hide." But it wasn't the first time Don had hid injuries. Oh no way he was telling his parents he was hurt. Not when they had Charlie to think about. How could he do that to them? Make them worry about him... or would they? Would they even care? No.. Don quickly pushed that thought out of his mind..Of course they would care...

The walk to his room was slow and painful, but Don made it. By the time he got there though he was sweating and panting. He lay down in his bed, ready for sleep to claim him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Still Don't Own Anything... So Sad**

* * *

Charlie ran upstairs as soon as he was done dinner. He knocked on Don't door, but didn't hear anything so he opened the door. He quickly stepped inside and went to Don's bed where he could see Don lying, sleeping. He sat on the bed and grabbed Dons arm and shook him. The scream of pain that tore loose from Don's mouth stopped his heart cold.

* * *

Alan and Margret both looked up at eachother as Don's scream echoed through out the house. They jumped to their feet and ran upstairs.  
" DON!"

Charlie stood by the bed, staring at Don who was breating hard with his teeth clenched, shaking.

Margret ran to Don and quickly grabbed his arm, but Don let loose another scream of pain that had Margret backing up. Alan ran from the room, grabbed the phone and dialed 911. " Yes Hello? I need an ambulance now. My son is in extream pain and we have no idea whats wrong. please hurry!"

Margret was sitting beside Don when Alan came in and turned the lights on. Don didn't even react, but everyone else in the room did. Don was an array of cuts, bruises and blood. Margret, Alan and Charlie ( still shaking) gasped and Margret ran her hand threw Don's hair. Alan looked at his eldest and tears filled his eyes. Who would do this to his son. His son. What kind of world did they live in.

* * *

The wait in the hospital was long. After about 5 no 6 ( Thank you Charlie) hours, a doctor came out " Eppes?" he called. " Family for Don Eppes"

They were all on their feet in seconds. " Yes. I"m his father, this is his mother and his brother. Is he ok? What happened? What took so long?"

" Mr. Eppes, family, please follow me and i'll tell you everything."  
Entering the Doctors office, he turned to them and told them to take a seat.

" So, Don is acually in surgery right now to fix some internal bleeding. Mr. and Mrs. Eppes I'm not going to lie to you. The damage done to your son is extensive and very dangerous if it had been left untreated any longer."

" Wait what do you mean "Any longer?""

" Your son has had these injuries for about 5 hours. If he had left it any longer, it might have killed him. Now, if he pulls through tonight, which I believe he will, he has an excellent chance of fully recovering."

" Doctor, what exactly is wrong with my son. What happened to him?

" Well Mrs. Eppes it looks like your son was on the wrong end of fists, legs and maybe even a baseball bat. he has a concussion, broken ,cracked ribs and some nice bruising on his kidney's and some internal bleeding. Now I will go check on your son to see how he's doing during surgery and then I will come back and get you and take you to his room alright?" He stood up and left.

Charlie sat there, still as a stone, while Margret turned to Alan and burried her face into his sholder. " Oh Alan who would do this to Donnie. Who would do this to our son?"

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Still Don't Own Anything... So Sad**

* * *

Beeping reached their ears as the 3 Eppes entered Don's room. He looked so still and pale under all the blankets. He had a nasal cannal to help him breath and the amount of wiring running out from under his blankets were staggering. His face was a nice assortment of blue and deep black and purple bruises. Alan didn't even want to look under the blankets to see how badly his son was injured. He knew the sight would break his already weakened heart.

Alan had never felt so helpless in his entire life. 

He walked forward and took hold of Don's hand, carefull of his IV. 

" Come on dude. Lets see those nice brown eyes" 

Don moaned and Alan dropped his hand in shock. 

" Don? Open your eyes for me baby. Come on" Margret whispered, Charlie clinging to her like a lifeline. 

Don's eyes slowly opened, but they were glassy and unfocused. " C-Charlie?"

Charlie turned at the sound of his name. " Y-Y-Yea?"

" You ok buddy? Did they hurt you?"

Charlie let out a laugh that could have been mistaken for a sob. " No, I'm ok Don. They hurt you. Who did this? "

Don sighed and regretted it imeadiatly.

" Its fine. I'm ok. No trouble."

" No trouble?" Alan was shocked! 

Margret took hold of his hand. " Donnie baby, do you know who did this?"

Don closed his eyes. " Tired" he mumbled, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Margret turned to Alan. " He knows. He knows who did this." Her eyes filled up and she pulled Charlie closer. " Oh my baby. What kind of friends do you have?" 

Alan pulled them both to him and wrapped them in a hug. " It'll be ok." 

Margret was livid " OK? HOW ON EARTH CAN THIS BE OK? OUR BABY IS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH SUCH A BEATING HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND YOU -" 

" Mom?" Don whispered from his bed. Margret ran over. 

"Yes baby?"

" I'm sorry."

Margret felt the tears welling up" For what Donnie?"

" I didn't protect Charlie. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry" tears were running down Don't face. Alan walked over and held his hand. 

" Don. You protected Charlie. He's fine. What happened to you ? Who did this?"

Don tried to turn away but a flash of pain that tore through his ribs stopped him. " It doesn't matter. Its over now. Let it go. " 

Alan looked at Margret. " Son, we can't let it go. The police will be here soon to take your statement and they will arrest the people who did this ok? You don't need to worry ok?"

Don mumbled something. Alan asked his to repeat it 

" Not pressing charges" Don said louder.

" What?" Alan what shocked! " Why not? Young man you are in the hospital very badly injured and you don't want to press charges against these people? What if they do it again? What if they do it to Charlie" Alan knew it was low to say that, but he wanted justice for his son. 

Don looked down. " They won't do this to Charlie" 

" How can you be so sure?"

" Trust me"

It was said with such conviction, the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place and Alan paled. " Oh my god." 

" Dad..."

" Please don't tell me you did this on purpose. To protect Charlie."

Margret looked up, shocked her Alan could even suggest that. Don's answer almost gave her a heart attack.

" Now he'll be safe."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Wow its been a while since I have updated. I just could stand not updating another second. I'v finally finsihed exams so hopefully I can spend more time on this story and my Criminal Minds one. **Sadly, I still don't own anything....**

Margret cuddled Charlie closer to her as she sat outside Don's hospital room. Charlie had long ago fallen asleep, oblivious to the sacrifice his older brother had made for him. Margret sighed. She knew this was somewhat her fault. Since Don was younger she had told him that Charlie was his responsibility. When they had decided to put Charlie into the same high school as Don she had taked Don aside a couple weeks before school started.

_Flashback_

_Don sighed as his mom called him outside from the Koi pond. He got up from watching the baseball game and went out to her. _

_" Yes mom?" he said, obviously upset. _

_Margret looked up and patted the grass beside, wanting him to sit with her. He walked over and sat, glancing at her. Margret looked over to the Koi pond and watched the fish swim around. _

_" Don, I know I have told you before that you need to help take care of Charlie, but I am counting on you, as is your father, to keep him safe at school. The older kids are going to pick on him because he is so bright and trusting and I don't want anyone to take advantage of him. You are the eldest Don, so you had better take care of him."_

_Don's face started to get red in pent up anger. He turned away from her and muttered " Yes m'am" But he was filling in the gaps with his mind. "The older kids are going to pick on him because he is so bright and trusting, but your not bright so they won't pick on you" Even though his mother didn't say it, he knew that is what she was thinking. _

_"Thank you Donnie. I love you"_

_Don got up and went back inside, slamming the door. It was at that moment Margret realised she had lost her little baby Don who would run around with his curls bouncing. _

_End Flashback_

Margret cuddled Charlie even closer, trying to guess what Alan was saying to Don.

* * *

Alan sighed. This was harder then he had thought. Don obviously did not want to talk to him about what had happened. As soon as Margret left to take care of Charlie, Don had closed his eyes and carefully rolled over in order to fully block out his father. Alan had tried to get his attention, but Don was pretended to be asleep, but Alan knew he was still awake.

" Don"

No answer

" Don, son please." Still no answer

" Donnie"

Don sighed. He slowly rolled back over to look at his father.

" What?" Don snapped. " I'm tired and a little sore so can this lecture wait till later?"

" No Don it can't. Now while I'm proud of you for sticking up for Charlie, I'm not proud of you getting hurt by choice. You are so important to your mother, me and Charlie. What would he have done if something bad had happened to you. What would your mother and I have ...." He trailed off here. He just couldn't continue. He looked at Don. Don's eyes were black and lip was split. He had stiches on his cheekbone, chin ( that'll leave a scar Alan thought), eyebrow and hairline. His cheekbones were bruised and his eyes looked tired. Alan's eyes started to tear up. How could this have happened to his son. This was his fault. He had told Don it was his job to take care of Charlie. It was his job to watch out for Charlie. It was always about Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Alan sighed again.

Don stared at his father as he struggled for words. He had never seen his dad like this before. Guilt washed over him. This was his fault. He should have been more careful. He should have let everyone know right away at school that Charlie was under his protection, but he hadn't. He had wanted to get away from Charlie as soon as he got into the school the first day. His selfish need to keep his tough guy image intact had almost resulted in Charlie getting the crap kicked out of him, and him actually getting the crap kicked out of him. His eyes wandered around the room as he thought about this. Another wave of guilt washed over him as he realised now his parents would have to take their focus off Charlie and put it on him. A thought occured to Don and he tired to sit up before a wave of agony had him gasping for air as Alan grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

" Don relax, its alright. I'm going to call the doctor ok?"

" Dad, no its alright I'm ok." Alan could see the blind panic in Don's eyes.

" Don what's wrong. Are you still hurting?"

" Dad whose going to watch after Charlie when he goes back to school? You can't send him back without me Dad. Please you can't send him back without me"

" Son , don't worry about Charlie, worry about getting better ok? I've got everything taken care of" Alan smiled. How did he get a son who selflessly care more about other then himself. He knew he was lucky to have such amazing sons.

Don looked up at him and knew Alan wasn't lying to him. He really did have everything under control. Suddenly he was extreamly tired. His eyes started to close but he tried to keep them open. Alan ran a hand through Don's hair.

" Get some rest son. I love you"

Don's eyes slipped closed. Alan stood and planted a kiss on his forhead and went out to find Margret.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Once Again I Do Not Own Anything Numb3rs. That would be too amazing

* * *

It had been two long weeks in the hospital before Don had been allowed to go home. He had been so worried about Charlie going back to school, it had been nearly impossible to keep him in the hospital bed. Twice the doctor threatened to sedate him. Alan had finally had to hold him down and tell him that he, Alan Eppes, would be going with Charlie to school and to class. The school hadn't minded, considering one of Mr. Eppes' sons had nearly been beaten to death on their property. Alan had sat in the back of the classroom, and walked with Charlie to each and every class. Charlie didn't seem to mind. He was enjoying having his father's attention again. If he was being honest with himself,Charlie had been slightly jealous over all the attention that Don was getting. He knew it was wrong to think like that, considering Don had almost died, and heck, Charlie still didn't know why Don had had the crap kicked out of him, but he felt alot safer with his dad then by himself.

Margret sighed as she heard Don shuffling around in his room. He wasn't supposed to be up and around by himself, but Don was at that age where he knew best. She thought back to how close she had been to acually loosing her baby boy. She shivered. It had been too close. She wanted to go upstairs right at that moment to make sure nothing had happened to him, but everytime she saw him, the bruises and cuts on his face were a reminder of how badly she had failed at keeping her son safe. She was ashamed of herself. Her son had so much to offer the world, and he had almost given it up for his brother. She was ashamed and proud of his mind set. Ashamed at herself for encouraging it, and proud that he had such an unconditional love for Charlie.

Alan sat in the back of Charlie's bio class, and as he watched Charlie interact with Val, he thought of Don. Don, his son, who almost gave his life to protect Charlie. He knew he could never break Don's confidance and tell Charlie what had acually happened that day, but he just wish Charlie could know what an amazing brother he really had. Alan and Margret had been thinking over the past couple of days about how proud they were and what they could do to show Don how proud they were, but everytime they tried to bring it up with him, he told them to drop it. He had even snapped at them two nights ago about letting the past be in the past. He did not want to talk about it. Alan didn't know if it was because he was ashmed of what he had done, or what he had not done. Was he ashamed he had let himself get so badly hurt, or was he ashamed he didn't tell him parents? That was another thing that had worried Alan. Don had not come to them when he was badly injured. He could have died upstairs in his room, because he was too ashamed to come tell his parents he was hurt. Alan hoped that when Don was older, and playing baseball still, because there was no way in heck Don would have a more dangerous job then that, Don wouldn't be ashamed to tell them when he got injured. Alan knew Margret would love to take care of him and his wife and kids.

Don slowly lowered his battered body down into his own bed. It felt good to be home. Charlie had been asking him questions about why this had happened to him, and he didn't know how to answer. He was not going to tell Charlie how he had allowed them to beat him so they wouldn't hurt him anymore. He didn't want Charlie to feel guilty over what had happened. He was a smart boy and he had made his own decisions. He knew that if he had to do it all over again, he wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe he would have told his parents he was hurt sooner, but he wouldn't have changed anything else. Charlie's safety was still the most important thing in his life. He had that old saying memorized.

" He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother"

And Don wouldn't change his brother, even if he could.

* * *

The End.


End file.
